official_ridgeclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Flintcreek (Flinty)
Flintpaw is a grey tabby tom, with an white arm, white toes on his front left and hind right, he also has a white muzzle with a blaze up his head, he has white ear tips, white underbelly and striking cool blue eyes. History Flintcreek was born a runt of the litter, in mid leaf-bare, two months early. He was born with his sister and brother, and he was the most likely one to die, but he managed to get through it. He was born in another clan, his mother a medicine cat and his father a warrior; his family was looked down on because of this, his leader, Sharpstar, didn't like the fact of the medicine cat (his daughter) had given birth, he killed her, and let the kits live, as well as the father, he gave the kits to the other nursing queen at that time, Heronstripe, she looked after the kits with disgust, always punishing them and not her kits, even when they did something naughty. Luckily, even when she did punish Flintcreek and his siblings, they sticked together and got through it, relieved when they got away from their adoptive mother when they became apprentices, it all seemed like it was going their way from that time on. "Barks echoed around the camp, cats waking up in the middle of the night to see what the noise was... Dogs, loose ones at that, Flintpaw and his siblings woke up and went around waking up any other cats that hadn't awoken by the barks, but they were too late, dogs broke through the barriers like they were piles of fallen leaves, looking around with their hungry eyes for any cat they could kill, they went for a warrior, taking it down and killing it, Flintpaw watched as they took his sister, Creekpaw, he heard her screams as she was ripped to shreds by the brutes of dogs, Flintpaw wanted to go back, but his brother told him to keep going, they ran and ran, until the barking had gone from the sounds in their ears, they rested, talking about what they would do now, they decided to go their own ways and to return by a river when they both were twenty moons old to meet again, they went their separate ways, Flintpaw to Ridgeclan, and Owlpaw to a different clan." Fighting Story You walk around, it was freezing, too cold for any cat to be clever enough to be outside, but yet here you stand, in the freezing cold snow, you find a nice little sheltered area, but as you go towards it, you swear that you felt fur brushing against you, you look behind you then look back forwards and see a handsome grey, white and dark grey tom standing there, his blue eyes narrowed and looking at you, he hisses, unsheathing his claws "'What are you doing here! This is Ridgeclan territory, anyways, whats a kittypet like you doing in this freezing cold?" he asked, almost seeming distracted by the thought of you in the cold, and what was that word... ''kittypet? You see him distracted and think its only an kit, you can take him! you smile and leap forwards and pin down the tom, he looked up at you whilst you snarl at him, and... smiles? he gets his claws and dig them into your chest then uses his claws to push himself from under you, he hisses and sways his tail in the air like a snake, you hiss and leap forward only to land in a pile of snow, he then claws your side, but only for a few seconds before sitting down and licking the blood off his claws, he looks at you and says ''"i thought that kittypets would at least put up a better fight'''" ''you growl and leap forwards again, but this time you get him, he laid there, wounded slightly, you smile and you start to think that you won, but before you know it, he gets up and slams his claw on your forehead and knocks you unconscious, you wake up later on, but you are outside your house's fence, you look around for the tom, but he is no-where to be seen. Personality Kind, shy but brave at times are the main things about Flintpaw, he is quiet and quite secretive and very, very patient, but once you get to know him, he is actually quite fun and likes to make little jokes here and there. Polls Flintcreek is to be blind, what should be his name? Cleareyes Flintsight Lostsight How will Flintcreek find out about his half brothers/sisters? His father shows up with them and asks him to help him, Owlflame is there with his father and the kits? Flintcreek finds his brother with the kits who explains everything to Flintcreek Flintcreek travels for a few days and finds out. Facts * Flintcreek will always go out in the rain, even if he is breaking the rules and will get punished. * Flintcreek will walk away if anyone starts talking about dogs. * Flintcreek will stay awake for hours on end if he has to. * Flintcreek enjoys the cold rather than the warm. * Flintcreek might go a bit crazy at times, muttering under his breath, but thats his way of calming himself down. * Flintcreek loves rabbits, but absolutely hates the taste of vole. * Flintcreek is allergic to bee/wasp stings. * Flintcreek hates the sight of fire, even if its a picture, he will go into a nervous fit. * he fears death as it took his sister and almost him and his brother. * he thinks that every cat should feel equal, and if they upset the equality then they deserve to be lower than him. * If you break his trust, you won't get it back, unless you were very close. * Flintcreek would like to imagine that he could be a father one day. * Flintcreek will see his brother again sometime soon. * Flintcreek's father has had kits with another she-cat called Snowkit, Skykit, Rosekit and Hawkkit.